


Left Unresolved

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Angst, Gen, Severina's August 2019 Requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: Everyone has secrets that they take with them to the grave, whether they had meant to or not.





	Left Unresolved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam/gifts).

> This was written for Sam, my sister, as a request for the month of August 2019.

Kojuro had almost reached out and grabbed him. He’d been so close and oh how he’d wanted to, he wanted to reach out and grab his shoulder and spin him around and plead for Lord Masamune to stay. But he didn’t, and even if he could go back he wouldn’t, because nothing would stop his Lord once he had made up his mind. He and Shibata Katsuie were going to confront the Shogun himself, a lofty goal that Oshu’s number one would not be able to resist even if he’d tried.

And if he’d stayed then there was a chance that he’d be caught within this villain’s snare himself. Kojuro stepped swiftly to the side, narrowly avoiding the whistling blade of Matsunaga’s massive weapon. Some called him the greatest villain in the warring states, and having already encountered him once, Kojuro could see just how he had earned that title.

“You try and doubt my loyalty to my lord,” he snarled, and before he knew it he was shaking with rage, his blood boiling him alive from the inside out. How dare he how dare he, “yet you forget that most men do not have the _evil_ that it takes to commit your betrayal!” 

“Perhaps you should consider it.”

Kojuro lunged forwards, Matsunaga brought his blade surging up to ward him off, infuriatingly calm. 

_You need him to need you, don’t you?_

“Even if he does not need me, if he has no more use for me,” Kojuro growled out from between clenched teeth, “I will serve him until the day I die.” Maybe that day was today, he would embrace it with open arms. Matsunaga Hisahide was a threat to Oshu, to Lord Masamune, to every single one of the warriors that looked to them for guidance and who had put their trust in him with unwavering faith. Dying for them, and for this, or at least being ready to, was the very least he could do. 

“Your nonsense ends here!”

_Lord Masamune has trusted you with his world, don’t let him down._

With all the strength left in him he lunged forwards, driving the point of his blade through Matsunaga’s gut. Your little reign is over, hermit. But Matsunaga did not panic, he did not break his countenance whatsoever. Instead he grinned. He grinned as if he had won. Blathering idiot, thought Kojuro, he would wipe that grin off of his face if he had to shatter his skull himself but then he raised his hand, the pad of his finger pressed tightly against his thumb. Tense. Waiting.

Let us have fun.

_NO!_

Matsunaga’s fingers snapped and flames engulfed them whole. Kojuro would take his bitter triumph, and his devotion to Lord Masamune - _so many words to never be said_ – to the realms beyond.


End file.
